Landslide
by Moon-Fox13
Summary: Korra goes through the ups and downs of her recovery and reflects heavily on change. Montage of scenes, most are sad.


**AN: Ok so this will be a one-shot song fic with the song, you guessed it, **_**Landslide**_** by Fleetwood Mac. This will take place a couple of weeks after the season three finale, so it will deal with Korra trying to get better and going through the ups and downs of her recovery. This will have no real plot, just montages and some short dialogue. There's no real parings in this but I guess it could have a little Makorra if you squint real hard. And for the sake of this story, let's just pretend that the song **_**Landslide**_** exists in the Avatar universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or any of the mentioned characters.**

"I want to dance."

"Huh?" Mako asked as Korra made this odd request. The Avatar had never asked to dance before, not even when she was well. Ever since the Red Lotece and the fight with Zaheer, Korra had been far from okay. She had been sick and weak from the poison. And though Master Katara was able to heal her to some degree, she was unable to heal Korra completely.

"I said I want to dance. Would you like to dance with me?"

"I don't know if that's really a good idea," he eyed the wheelchair she sat in.

The poison wasn't in her body long enough to kill her but it was in long enough to do damage to her nervous system. It was difficult to move her limbs most of the time, occasionally she couldn't move them at all, confining her to the wheelchair. On some days she was strong enough to walk around on her own, if only for an hour or so. Today was one of those days.

"I'm feeling a bit better than yesterday," it was not a lie. "I would really like to dance. Please?" she holds her hand out to Mako. He takes her dark hand in his pale one and guides her to her feet.

She stands slowly but without stumbling.

"What song do you want to dance to?" the fire bender makes his way over to the record player.

"The landslide song," was her reply.

"You got it," Mako puts on the record and sets it to the right song.

As the music begins, he shuffles back over to the girl and takes her left hand in his right while putting his left on her waist, her right hand resting on his shoulder.

They sway slowly to the rhythm of the melody. Content in each other's presence, yet knowing they'd never be as happy as they once were. _I took my love and I took it down_

They step in beat with each other, getting lost in the simple happiness of being together and finally being done with all the dangerous things they've had to overcome. Then Mako spins Korra briefly. _I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

Mako gazed into Korra's eyes for a moment, noticing how they reflected his image yet still being filled with silent turmoil. _And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

Not being able to meet his gaze for long, Korra looked down. She was not comfortable with people looking at her so intently. There was a time when she would have stared back just as deeply, but she was not strong enough to do so any longer. _Till the landslide brought me down_

******Another Day******

The clouds drifted lazily in the sky, reflecting the sun. Korra was holding Rohan as she sat by an open window, watching the day pass by. She hated to waste a day but it couldn't be helped when she became too fatigued to even go outside. On days like this she would help Pema take care of the kids. Well, really it was just Rohan that she would watch. The others were too energetic for her to keep up with, while Rohan was just learning to walk.

Korra didn't know why, but recently she felt an odd surge of happiness while around the Air-kids. Sure, she had always liked the kids, even though they gave her headaches, but now they had become a great source of happiness within her.

Pema came into the room, greeted Korra, and began to clean.

Korra smiled at her, then looked back out the window while Rohan played with her hair. The clouds continued to drift onward, still reflecting the fiery sun. _Oh, mirror in the sky_

After a while, Tenzin came into the room. He smiled and nodded to Korra; she returned the smile. He then went over to Pema, who had gotten done sweeping, and hugged her from behind. _What is love?_

They began to talk about how rebuilding the Air Nation was coming, a subject that also brought Korra some joy. She joined in on the conversation occasionally, but mostly just listened.

Rohan began to squirm in her arms so she set his feet on the floor but still held him by his hands. He started to walk away from her and towards his parents. Even though they were just a few feet away, it was the longest he had walked by himself. Tenzin welcomed him with open arms. Korra understood then, why she loved the Air-kids so much. It was because Aang loved them. _Can the child within my heart rise above?_

******Another Day******

She was staring out at the ocean. Sitting at the base of the statue of Avatar Aang offered a barrier from the harsh winds. Korra liked the sea. It reminded her of home; except her home was much colder. She couldn't believe how different things were from when she lived in the South Pole. But there was nothing she could do about it. Change can never be stopped. _Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides?_

Korra gazed intently, and emptily, at the statue of her past life, of the person she used to be. It was hard not being connected to any of her past selves. She was having a difficult time getting used to being alone from her past and not being able to have their help or wisdom. Something none of the past Avatars had to deal with. _Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

******Another Day******

They were doing something that they hadn't done in a long time.

Bolin and Korra were at a Pro-bending match. It was odd for them both to be sitting in the audience rather than actually competing. Korra knew her limits. There was no way she could play that game again for a very long time, if ever. Still, it was nice to watch the match, especially with Bolin's enthusiasm.

She paid no mind to the stares she got for being wheelchair-bound. It didn't faze her anymore. Much.

They cheered as the Wolf Bats scored again. Korra had restored all their bending when she got her powers back. Tanoh had really changed and was much nicer now. Still rather arrogant but at least he was no longer such a jerk; and they were playing fairly too, no longer bribing the referees. Bolin was nearly screaming his head off. Korra's voice was getting a bit weak but that didn't stop her from screaming as loud as she could.

She had missed this. Bolin had missed this. They both missed their days as pro-benders; it was such a huge part of their lives all those months ago. They couldn't believe how different things were. They didn't want things to be so different anymore. _Well, I've been afraid of changing_

The Wolf Bats scored, winning the game. Korra and Bolin, along with the rest of the audience, cheered at the victory. She was so happy, and also a little sad. Perhaps it was just nostalgia. After all, it was pro-bending that allowed her to meet Mako and Bolin in the first place. Where would she be, where would the brothers be, if they had never competed together, if they had never met each other? It was on both of their minds but neither of them wanted to think about it. _Cause I've built my life around you_

******Another Day******

It was a beautiful day outside, meaning that Korra had not wanted to be cooped up inside all day long like usual. That is how she found herself playing Pai Sho with Jinora. The Avatar was not the best Pai Sho player at all; Jinora, on the other hand, was quite skilled at the game. They played several games, the young air bender winning them all. Korra didn't mind. She was not nearly as competitive as she used to be, she didn't have the energy for it anymore. Besides, she was just happy to have something to do to take her mind off of things.

It was nearing the end of their fifth game when Korra put into play her White Lotece tile, winning her the game. _But time makes you bolder_

Jinora looked up at Korra and smiled. _Even children get older_

Korra smiled back. _And I'm getting older too_

******Another Day******

Korra hated when she felt like she was being a burden on everyone, but she couldn't control when she had a good day or a bad day. And today was a bad day.

She was puking. Puking up everything she had eaten that day, not that she had eaten much anyways. Asami was kneeling by her side, holding her hair back. She gently rubbed the Avatar's back to sooth her. When she was done emptying her stomach, she tried to stand but faltered. Asami held onto Korra's arms but Korra became frustrated and pushed her away. She hated feeling weak and helpless. Upon seeing the dejected look on her friend's face, Korra felt bad for rejecting her help, then she hugged her.

They stayed like that for a while. Just hugging. Thinking of the past. And of the future. And how things will never be the same again. _Well, I've been afraid of changing_

Both of their lives had changed drastically because of each other. And they couldn't imagine life without one another. _Cause I've built my life around you_

******Another Day******

There was nothing like a little training to get one's mind off of their problems. So that's just what she did. She trained. Korra, mustering up as much strength as she could, blow a gust of wind into the rotating gate that Tenzin had used at the beginning of her Air bending training. She couldn't believe it had been a whole year since she first started out here, on this very spot, not being able to muster a single little breeze. And here she was again, still barely able to produce much air, but for a very different reason.

She stepped into the spinning gates, and felt free, felt happy.

Despite her short comings and disability, not once did she hit any of the gates. She glided and weaved between them, letting the breeze show her the way. _But time makes you bolder_

As she spiraled through them, she did not notice the small audience that watched her. Kia, Millo, Jinora, and Ikki all had their eyes glued to the Avatar. It had been a while since any of them had seen her bend, had seen her appear to be so happy. They wanted to join her. To share this moment. To share the happiness.

The kids all entered the gate as well, spiraling in and out. _Even children get older_

Korra stopped spinning, right in the middle of the rotating gates. She didn't know what came over her but she had to stop. She stood in the center as the kids continued to glide around her. Korra stared wide-eyed at the sky. Tears rolled down her cheeks. And she didn't know why. _I'm getting older too_

******Another Day******

Her family had come to visit. Korra woke up that morning to the sight of her mother sitting on the edge of her bed. They smiled, and hugged, and conversed for a while. Her mother helped Korra into her wheelchair and they made their way to the dining room. Her father was there, he stood and came over to her. Korra was surprised to that her cousins were there as well.

They all went outside, her father pushing her, her mother holding her hand. She had missed them so much. Korra loved her parents no matter what had happened between them. She didn't know how much she had missed them until now. She didn't want to lose them. _So, take this love, take it down_

It was starting to become colder this time of year, though the water tribe family hardly noticed. Growing up surrounded by ice and snow meant that they were rather used to cool weather. But here, there was little more than a thin layer of frost on the ground. They stopped under a tree; her parents and cousins sitting on stone benches.

The cold made Korra miss the South Pole immensely. She never thought she would miss it this much. A year ago, she was so eager to leave and come here to Republic City. Now she found herself wishing to return to the tundra. _Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

Again, the Avatar became very aware of how different things were now. And of how things will never be the same again. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. She was closer to everyone now than she used to be. She was closer to her parents, to Tenzin and his family, closer to Mako, Bolin, and Asami, she was even closer to Eska and Dezna. Her cousins were being kind to her, and that had never happened before.

She sun was rising higher in the sky, shimmering off the ocean and frost. But as the sun became higher, Korra felt lower. Her mother grasped her hand tighter and looked into her eyes. Korra saw the mirrored image of herself in her mother's eyes. Still, Korra looked away. _If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

The frost was melting. She was going home. _Well the landslide will bring you down, down_

******Another Day******

She was so content and happy with this moment that she could die right now and have no regrets.

Mako and Korra continued to dance as the song wined down. They held close to each other, as if afraid to let go, afraid to lose the contact. They were so different. Literally like water and fire. But that didn't matter. They would be friends for the rest of their lives. Though she had the unsettling feeling that the rest of their lives, at least her life, wouldn't be so long.

Though the song had not ended yet, they stopped dancing. And just listened.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe, the landslide will bring you down_

_Well, the landslide will bring you down._


End file.
